


Sometimes Two Is Too Much!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Loki, Gentle Odin, Loki lives!, Loving Thor, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spanking, sweet Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki's pranks earn him two spankings. Will Odin carry then out? Cuteness ensues.





	Sometimes Two Is Too Much!

“But why do I have to get two spankings?” Eighteen year old Loki whined, giving his mother the saddest puppy dog eyes he could.   
“Your father is very angry darling. What you did was very naughty and very dangerous. You could have been hurt or even killed.” Frigga explained, brushing a long, raven black lock behind Loki’s ear. She smiled at the cute face he made, wishing she didn’t have to warm his little bottom. Loki was definitely the God of Mischief she mused as they entered his bed chambers. He moaned as they came to the bed.   
Earlier that day, Loki had tried to play a prank on his perpetual victim, Thor. All weapons were hung from walls on either side of the weapons locker. He had made it so every time Thor walked past them, they would elevate on their hooks and salute him. It was meant as a harmless prank made to encourage the sour puss brother to smile. Instead, he had used too much magic on the end of the row and a deadly double tipped blade staff had come off its hook and whizzed past Loki’s head, barely missing him and landing harmlessly on the floor. Thor, furious at this jape grabbed the boy and dragged him before their father. Odin judged him guilty and sentenced him to not one but two spankings, one from each parent.   
As Frigga drew his lanky body over her lap Loki sighed miserably. His mother was a really hard spanker and he dreaded this worse than a paddling from his father. He fussed as she lowered his trousers and she shushed him, smiling over the cutest little bottom in all the Nine Realms. She ghosted her soft hand over his naked behind, making him shiver.   
“Tell Mama why you’re getting this spanking darling.” She said sweetly.   
“I played a dangerous prank and almost got myself hurt or killed.” Loki replied by rote. He had said this so many times he recited it by heart.   
“That’s right.” Frigga said. She lay one hand on the small of his back to hold him still and raised the other, applying a stinging smack to the naked little cheeks. Loki’s spine stiffened at the sting and he hissed between his teeth. She began to smack his bottom quickly, not letting the sting from one spank die down before applying another. It wasn’t a severe spanking but it stung like the dickens and tears sprang to the Little Trickster’s eyes.   
“Ow Mama!” He cried as her hand crashed into his delicate sit spots.   
“it’s a spanking son. Ow is part of it.” She said, smiling. Her hand came down another ten times, ramping the sting up and giving his bottom a pink glow. Loki lay over her lap sniffling and fussing, his poor little tail burning. Frigga leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his sweaty head. “Alright. It’s over.” She gently raised his trousers, careful not to touch the glowing cheeks and lifted him into a warm cuddle. “I love you baby.” She whispered, stroking his head gently.   
“I love you too mama.” Loki said meekly. He lay his head on her shoulder, drinking in the comfort. Fifteen minutes later she shifted him.  
“Alright sweetling. Time to visit Papa.” Loki whined.   
“But my bottom still hurts.” He mewled.   
“I know precious but papa made it clear you were to visit him after I spanked you.” She kissed him again and made him stand up. Loki rubbed at his sore bottom and spared his mother another cute, puppy expression as he left.   
Odin was on his Throne when Loki arrived looking dejected. He smiled down at the boy, knowing how terrified he must be. Loki stopped at the foot of the dais and stood, head bowed, peering timidly up at his father through dark eyelashes. He looked as he had when he was five, Odin thought. He beckoned the boy to him and Loki mounted the steps slowly, stopping in front of his father. The All Father noticed his hands trembling and it stabbed his heart to think his own son was this terrified of him.   
“Come here to papa.” The ancient giant said, holding his arms out. Loki fell into them and was drawn up, into the loving arms of his father. The poor thing was trembling all over and crying softly. Odin held him for ten minutes, trying to calm him before pulling away. He looked into the sad face of his youngest child, his heart filling with love. “Let’s see what mama did.” He said, turning his son over and peeling his trousers down. Loki’s little bottom was a dusky pink and very sore looking. He gently rubbed the hot flesh, trying to decide if he had been spanked enough. Loki flinched at his touch.   
“Ow!” The boy yelped. “My bottom hurts papa.” He said, knuckling his eyes adorably.   
“It looks as though your mother has tanned your little bottom enough my son.” He pulled his trousers back up carefully, picked Loki up and stood him on his feet. The boy fell into his arms and hugged him tightly.   
“I’ll never do anything like that again papa I swear.” Loki said, brushing the last few tears from his eyes.   
“Very well my son I spare you the second spanking.” Odin proclaimed. Loki kissed his cheek and pulled away. “Now go and apologize to your brother.” The All Father gave Loki’s bottom a parting pat and sent him scooting out the door. 

* * * *

Thor was coming from the training area, sweaty and disheveled. He was in one of ‘those’ moods and Loki approached him carefully.   
“Did father paddle your little rump?” He asked his baby brother.   
“No, mother did.” Loki replied, trotting alongside Thor to keep up. He reached back and rubbed at his sore bottom again.   
“Good!” Thor growled, applying a stinging swat to the boy’s seat for good measure. Loki yelped loudly and held his bottom, his face twisting as he began to cry. Thor stopped in his tracks when he realized the Little Trickster was really smarting. “Come here.” He said, gathering Loki in his arms and cuddling him tenderly.   
“I…I’m sorry Thor.” Loki piped in his highest voice, swiping at his tears with his sleeves.   
“I forgive you brother.” Thor said, planting a kiss on Loki’s silken black mane. Loki sniffled and hugged him. “Poor little mite, she must have really tanned you.” Thor said, turning Loki around and peeling his trousers down to look. “Aw, come here sweetling.” He said, cuddling Loki gently. The boy sighed and relaxed in his arms. “That’s a good boy.” Thor cooed. Loki yawned, knuckling his eyes. “Come brother. You’re very sleepy.” He put his arm around the boy and walked him to his bed chambers.   
Loki lay on his tummy, wrapping his arms around his pillow. Thor sat down and rubbed his back gently, whispering comforting things to him until he fell asleep. He gave the warm little rump a gentle pat and left smiling, wondering how he ever had the heart to spank something so cute.


End file.
